


Family moments

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Oswald and Edward's Adventure in Clone Parenting [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Some of the prompts for my toddler au were pretty short, so I combined them all into this fic.All images from the askoswaldandedward blog on tumblr





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Toddler Ed is missing and is found in a very unusual (and adorable) place.

The day had started out so well that Oswald questions why he didn’t see this coming. Because of course it would be too much to ask that they have one day where nothing goes wrong. Now he’s wandering through the mansion looking for a toddler while Jon and Ivy search outside. Ed’s at work and Oswald certainly isn’t going to call and tell him he’d lost the child version of his husband.

Both Ozzie and Eddie had fallen asleep watching a movie and Oswald had decided it was best to just leave them there. It was getting harder to make the two toddlers take naps recently and he’d be damned if he moved one to the bedroom and woke them up. That was an hour ago and when Oswald came into check on them, Eddie was gone. Ozzie was still sound asleep, curled around his stuffed kitty.

He wasn’t in the living room or the study and Oswald was starting to get worried. He rounded the corner and was making his way to the kitchen when he saw Echo out of the corner of his eye. Normally Oswald wouldn’t have given it a second thought, except the dog had his missing child. Eddie was blinking sleepily, his sleeve caught in Echo’s mouth, as the dog pulled the toddler towards his bed, which was tucked in the corner by the stairs.

Echo let go and nudged the child towards the bed and waited for him to curl back up before settling down next to him. Oswald watched stunned and somewhat amused as the big mountain dog curled protectively around the toddler and closed his eyes. Pulling out his phone Oswald snapped a picture and sent it to Ed. Also to Jon and Ivy so they’d know he found the estranged toddler.

‘Edward, your dog kidnapped our child!’

‘Awww, that’s so sweet. Echo thinks he’s a puppy.’

‘I was searching this house for ten minutes thinking he’d been kidnapped.’

‘Well, he was puppynapped’

‘He’s not a puppy!’

‘Tell that to Echo. Love you, be home soon.’

‘Love you too, you green idiot.’


	2. Hand in the Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward comes home and catches Ossie with his hand in the cookie jar.

Edward entered the manor and let out a sigh, grateful the work day was over. He put away his coat and made his way into the living room to greet his family. On his way he passed the kitchen and heard a strange noise from inside. He frowned and paused a moment, waiting to see if he heard the noise again.

It was silent for a moment then he heard another sound. He entered the kitchen to investigate and was frozen by the sight that greeted him. His beloved’s younger self had scooted the footstool Oswald had to use sometimes to reach things on the high shelves over to the counter. And there was Ozzie perched on the counter, one cookie in his mouth, the crumbs of several others on his face and clothes, and caught literally with his hand in the cookie jar.

It was honestly one of the cutest things Edward have ever seen, but he knew he had to be a responsible parent.

“Ozzie! You know we don’t eat sweets until after dinner!” The toddler jumped, and turned wide eyes to Ed. The child’s face immediately turned guilty and he swallowed the bite of cookie in his mouth.

“Am I in twouble?” Ed nodded solemnly and plucked the child off the counter, put the lid on the jar, and put it on the highest shelf. He’d have to find a better spot later, because as it was now his husband wouldn’t be able to reach it, even with the footstool. He carried the toddler into the living room and set him down in front of his husband.

“Do you know what I caught him doing?” Oswald looked up from his book, surprised.

“I didn’t even know you were home. What happened?” He glanced to his younger self and saw the cookie crumbs and chocolate stains.

“Well, he’s definitely my child.”

“This isn’t funny, Oswald.”

“I know, Ed. So, what do you feel is a fitting punishment?”

“No dessert tonight and tomorrow.”

“Alright, that seems fair. Two nights without desert.”

“Two?!” The child cried. “I’ll die!”

“You won’t die without dessert, now go get cleaned up for dinner, which you will eat, and you will finish your plate.” Ozzie nodded and walked up the stairs, dragging his feet as if he was marching to his death.

“That was torture, he was so cute! I can’t even tell you, you’re precious, no matter what age.”

“Stay strong dear, if I can withstand the puppy face from your younger self you can handle my chubby cheeks and wide blue eyes.”


	3. Ice Cream First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and toddler Ed share a sweet secret.

Oswald glanced at the clock in his office and sighed. Ever since Ed found his cholesterol test he’d been stricter about Os’s diet. It was two hours to lunch and Oswald could feel his stomach growling. He debated for a moment and decided a snack wouldn’t hurt so long as it wasn’t something sugary. He pushed his chair back and got up to go to the kitchen. On his way there he thought about what he could make for a snack.

He entered the kitchen and immediately noticed something was off. The footstool he used to get things off the top shelves had been moved and  the freezer door was cracked open. Toddlers, probably Ozzie. He groaned and set off to find the little devils and whatever food they’d pilfered. Oddly enough he stumbled across Eddie in the first place he looked, the dining room. The toddler had chocolate all over his face, a tub of ice cream, and a spoon.

“Eddie! You know we eat dinner first. Er..lunch I guess.”

“You eat ice cweam fiwst.” Oswald had nothing to say to that, just looked dismayed.

“I’m an adult, that’s different. Plus it’s bad for me, so I’m not doing it anymore.”

Eddie grumbled but reluctantly let Oswald take the ice cream. The older man paused and then looked both ways,

“Tell you what, you share with me, and I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“But, you said,” The child started before Oswald interrupted.

“I know, but one last time wouldn’t hurt.”

“Am I still in twouble?”

“No, as long as you don’t tell.”

"Ok!” Oswald left to get a spoon.

 

TIME SKIP

“Oswald, why is the ice cream half empty? I just bought it yesterday.”

“I have no idea Edward. Maybe Ivy or Jon had some.”

“Oswald, if I ask them, and they say no, one of you has to be lying. Don't put me in that position.”

“Then it’s simple, darling. Just don’t ask.” Ed sighed, clearly he wasn’t getting anywhere with this tonight.

“Just don’t let it happen again.” **  
**


	4. Missing Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is missing and Oswald doesn't know what to do. Turns out he didn't need to worry so much.

The biggest worry Ed and Oswald had when deciding to adopt their younger selves was having toddlers around the fur babies. Toddlers were loud and usually always covered in something sticky even if they were nowhere near candy or glue. Oswald was worried that one of them would get too rough with a kitty and get scratched. Or put something in their fur that would take a nice long bath or even a trip to the groomers to fix.

He was also worried about Echo, despite knowing that big fur ball would never intentionally hurt anybody unless they were threatening the family. But Echo was big and he got excited and he was worried that he would knock a toddler over or bite them. This never happened and as it turned out he had to worry more about the children hurting Echo on accident when they started riding him around the manor like a pony. Ed had quickly put a stop to that, fearing that they might hurt his back.

The two that worried Oswald the most, besides Serpens, who he’d never really be fully comfortable around, were Elijah and Wally. Both of them were so small that they could easily get hurt, and he still worried despite Elijah having gotten bigger. His younger self had naturally taken a liking to Wally and promptly thrown a fit when Oswald had forbidden him from playing with or petting her when he was alone.

“I just don’t want you to hurt her accidentally. She’s small, so it would be easy to hurt her without meaning to.”

“Not hurt Wally! Pway!”

Luckily they’d never had a problem. However, when Oswald went downstairs to check on Wally and refill her kiddy pool with fresh water she wasn’t there. Wally didn’t leave the basement on her own, she couldn’t have. Had Echo or one of the cats gotten her?! No, Elijah loved Wally and Chester and Adelie were upstairs.

Echo? He didn’t want to believe the adorable pooch would take his bird, but that seemed like the only answer. Wait, Echo is with Ed, they’re walking in the park. So, who had Wally?! Rushing back upstairs Oswald looked everywhere on the first floor and found no sign of his penguin.

“Jon! Ivy! Have you two seen Wally?”

“No, mom. I thought she was downstairs.” Oswald made a distressed noise and rushed upstairs to look for his beloved birdie.

He went slower this time, mindful of the napping toddlers. It was getting harder to make them take naps, so he really didn’t want to wake them up. As he passed their door he noticed that it was cracked open, when he was sure he’d closed it earlier when he put them down. Curious, he peeked inside to see Eddie fast asleep with his back facing Ozzie. 

It couldn’t be. No, that’s absurd, and yet. There was Ozzie, cuddling a content looking Elijah, but that isn’t what caught Oswald’s attention. What caught his attention was the little chinstrap penguin, nestled into the pillow above Ozzie’s head, dozing lightly. His younger self had birdnapped his penguin! If it wasn’t so adorable he’d be furious.

He quickly snapped a picture to show Ed later and made a mental note to scold Ozzie for breaking the rules and carrying Wally all the way up two flights of steps to nap with her. Shaking his head Oswald closed the door softly and went back downstairs to inform Jon and Ivy he’d found his missing penguin. Now that he knew where his sweet little birdy was he could finish cleaning her room out.

He was definitely still upset and they would be talking about this. Ozzie would probably be cleaning up after Wally for two weeks. It was adorable though.


End file.
